Mariage Damné
by LunaFanfiction
Summary: Elle est trop faible pour lui , c'est une pauvre chose qui l'attirait , non son sang l'attirait. Et il aurait , foi de Alec Volturi ! Alec/Oc
1. Prologue

Coucou, voilà une nouvelle fiction Twilight nommé Mariage Damné. C'est sur les Volturi alors ceux qui les aiment pas, passez votre chemin. Particulièrement Alec.

Je ne possède pas Twilight

Prologue

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être dans la lumière, de briller. Mais cette fille appartenait aux ténèbres. C'était une fille gentille, intelligente, sociable et quelque peu rusé, un fort caractère. Mais devant eux, elle capitula comme tous les humains.

Avant, elle se tenait haute et droite devant eux, les regardant de haut. Si vous la voyez aujourd'hui, se tenant agenouillée, tête baissée devant eux, faiblarde et engourdis. Ne bougeant quasiment plus.

Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cette humaine ? L'amour, la Haine ? La Damnation ?

Plongez dans l'histoire, d'une fille qui voulait être reine et d'un vampire sanguinaire.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement de La Fin

**Salut ! Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous m'avez faîtes pour le Prologue, je vous mets le premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. **

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement de la Fin **

Le soleil s'élevait haut dans le ciel de l'Italie, on ne voyait quasiment pas de nuage. La chaleur était étouffante, bien qu'un petit vent frais rende l'air agréable, cela ne décourageait pas les habitants de Volterra et beaucoup de touriste à vouloir commémorer la St Marcus.

Cette fête était la fierté de la ville, les touristes aimaient aller visiter le Palazzo Dei Priori, bien que les habitants du petit village sachent qu'il fallait éviter cet endroit car des disparitions mystérieuses avaient lieu dans ce palais datant de l'Antiquité. Mais rien n'arrêtait la fête, la musique traditionnelle du village résonnait dans les haut-parleurs situés dans les quatre coins de Volterra.

Vêtue de la tunique rouge, la jeune fille qui répondait au doux nom d'Elena, suivait la femme à la peau pâle et aux yeux marron comme hypnotisée par elle, ses longs cheveux blonds clairs descendaient en cascade jusqu'aux fesses, une peau translucide bien qu'un peu rosé aux joues et des yeux bleu aussi flamboyant que la pierre lapis-lazulis.

Bien qu'elle fût petite, elle avait des formes là où elle avait. Ses yeux bleus allaient de part et d'autre du couloir finement sculpté dans le marbre pur. Les tableaux historiques qui représentaient le plus souvent des hommes aux allures inhumains avec leurs yeux rouges et leur trait froid bien qu'ils étaient d'une extrême beauté ce qui les rendait irréelle.

Elle se sentait un peu fatiguée par rapport aux couloirs interminables qui s'étendaient devant elle. Décidant de prendre du repos, Elena prit le chemin pour aller aux toilettes qui était d'une clarté immaculée par rapport aux chemins souterrains du Palazzo. S'asseyant sur les lavabos, plissant sa jupe courte cachée sous sa cape couleur rubis. Elle envoyait des messages à ses amis qui étaient en France. Elle était allée en vacance avec ses parents malheureusement, ils étaient allés visiter ce palais et ne sont pas revenus. Elena avait donc décidé d'aller les chercher toute seule car elle n'avait pas voulu venir avec eux. En entendant des hurlements terrifiés, Elena releva vivement la tête se cognant la tête contre le verre du miroir. Elle étouffa un petit cri de douleur car sa tête lancinait vachement. _Génial, je vais avoir une bosse demain_, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Descendant de son perchoir car la curiosité la poussait à aller voir ce qu'il y avait de si terrifiant, s'approchant de la porte dorée, rien, elle entendait rien du tout. Poussant la porte de toutes ses forces, elle fût horrifiée du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

Des cadavres sans vie gisaient dans leurs sangs par terre, dont le seul sol de naturel un blanc immaculé avait pris une teinte rougeâtre, les visages des personnes étaient blancs, figés dans une expression apeurée, leurs yeux ouverts étaient éteints mais on pouvait voir la peur ressentit dans leurs yeux. Une personne était devant elle, des longs cheveux noirs, une peau d'une pâleur de craie et des yeux rouge rubis. Il était magnifique, un faux-sourire joyeux apparut sur ses lèvres en voyant Elena qui tremblait de peur mais le cachait, sa fierté prenait le dessus devant ses monstres.

Elena se tenait devant lui, droite, forte. Son visage aux traits de poupée avait pris un air de défi, Aro en était impressionné, il s'approcha d'elle de sa grâce légendaire, la jeune fille en parût un moment troublée mais se reprit son air de guerrière.

Il leva la main pour lui toucher sa joue douce et chaude comme de la soie :

-Et bien petite, comment t'appelles-tu ma douce ? Demanda Aro d'une voix douce et joyeuse.

Elena frissonna devant la froideur de sa peau bien qu'elle fût étonnée de sa douceur, reprenant contenance malgré que son cœur batte à la chamade contre sa poitrine. Elle lui mordit la main sauvagement mais cependant au lieu de grimacer de douleur, Aro éclata d'un petit rire.

-Ne sois pas aussi sauvage, ma douce Elena mais tu m'intrigues beaucoup, moj kochanie*, dit-il avec un petit sourire qu'Elena n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

-C'est cool ta vie mais laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes car elle venait de comprendre que ses parents ne sont plus de ce monde.

-Non tu en sais un peu trop, Félix, amènes cette humaine dans la tour ouest, ordonna-t-il doucement. Quant à toi, n'essayes pas de t'échapper, on te retrouvera facilement, ajouta Aro à l'oreille de la jeune humaine qui frissonna devant l'air menaçant de celui-ci.

Un grand homme arriva et prit violemment le bras d'Elena qui étouffa un autre cri de douleur. Elle le suivit en se débattant furieusement mais il la lâcha dans la chambre spacieuse qu'elle avait. Quand la porte s'était refermée derrière lui, elle laissa le champ libre à ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Ses parents étaient morts et elle allait mourir de la même manière mais Elena ne se laisserait pas faire, non, jamais.

**Voilà le premier chapitre de la fiction ! **

**Un peu court mais je voulais la présenter. Dans le deuxième Alec va apparaître ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! **

**Moj Kochanie : Ma chérie en Polonais. (Prononciation moy koranié).**

**Voilà bisous Luna. A vos reviews ! **


End file.
